Bullock
Player: Kodiakcarl Current Status ''': Searching for lost souls in the City of Caymoor. Side Quests '''Size/Type: Large Minotaur(Monstrous Humanoid) Appearance: Standing nearly nine feet tall this horned beast appears to be part man and part bull as all minotaur do. Unlike others of his race he has a glint of intelligence in his eyes and cunning beyond the norm. He has the muscular build and scars of a seasoned warrior much older than typical for his age. Wielding weapons forged of magic with familiar ease, he would appear to know his way around a battlefield. His manner is gruff, aloof and he has no natural beauty to speak of. Tolerance for his presence would be an act of necessity for most. Bullocks horns and mane are twice the size of a typical minotaur, and are dark red with blackened tips from his time spent in the Hells. His skin is smoother and darker as well with an odor of brimstone occasionally wafting from his direction. A sense of barely controlled violence and wariness perpetually emanates from him. Alignment: Lawful Good(Struggling against his racial tendencies and bestial nature) Class: Fighter 21(Favored Class) Hit Dice:21d10 HP 426(10,8,8,6,8,8,6,6,10,10,8,5,5,9,5,5,7,7,6,10,6) Initiative:+8 Speed:60 Armor Class'':+7(12 with amulet) ''Natural Armor, Mithril Breastplate(6) +10, Dex +8, -1 Size, Deflection +7'' ''AC 52 Touch 24, Flat footed 42 Defenses: DR 5/- in armor, DR 10/silver in hybrid or bear form. Combat Maneuver Defense(+10, Base attack +21, Str +14, Dex +8, Size +1):' CMD 54'(+4 vs. trip and disarm) Combat Maneuvers(Base attack +21, Str+ 14, Size +1): CMB 36(+4 to ''trip and disarm) '''Base Attack':20 Epic Attack Bonus:1 Attack:(+5 Large Spiked Chain)(BA/Epic+21, Str+14, Feats+4, Weapon Training+5, Ioun Stone Competence+1, Size-1) Full Attack:(+5 Large Spiked Chain) / / / Ranged: Large Javelin Space/Reach:10/10(20 with weapon) Special Attacks:Powerful Charge +35, 2d6+21 Special Qualities:Darkvision 60 feet, Low Light Vision, Scent(Improved 60 feet and uncanny, pinpoint within 20), Natural Cunning, Powerful Charge, Flails group +5 attack and damage, Thrown group + 1 attack and damage, Armor Training 4, Armor Mastery DR 5/- when wearing Armor, Weapon Training Flails+5 / Spears+4 /Heavy Blades +3 / Natural +2 / Axes +1, Weapon Mastery Spiked Chain, Bravery +5 agains fear, Werebear(Str.+16, Dex.+2, Con+8 in hybrid or bear form, +2 natural armor in all forms) Skills: , , , , , , , , , Language Giant, Language Common, Language Undercommon, Language Dwarven, Language Ork, Language Draconic, Language Infernal Feats:Skill focus Survival(WP), Improved Scent(WP), Uncanny Scent(WP), Blind fight, Improved Blind Fight, Exotic Weapon Proficiency Spiked Chain, Weapon Focus Spiked Chain, Weapon Specialization Spiked Chain, Greater Weapon Focus Spiked chain, Combat Expertise, Improved trip, Greater Trip, Combat Reflexes, Power Attack, Improved Disarm, Greater Disarm, Greater weapon specialization Spiked Chain, Penetrating Strike(WP), Greater Penetrating Strike, Iron Will(adventure bonus), Greater Iron Will(modified adventure bonus), Stand Still(adventure bonus), Disruptive, Lightning Reflexes(adventure bonus), Toughness(adventure bonus), Cleave, Great Cleave, Dodge, Run, Epic Speed(WP), Fast Healing(WP), Epic Will(WP), Epic Weapon Focus Spiked Chain, Epic Weapon Specialization Spiked Chain, True Believer(adventure bonus) Saves: / / +5 vs fear. Abilities: 32 base(5inh) 21 base(5inh) 26 base(5inh) 18 base(5inh) (5inh) (5inh) Background: Bullock is a Minotaur fighter who prides himself on his ability to track almost any physical being. He was captured as a calf from the Del'Tarri tribe and enslaved by a rogue band of Blood Stone slavers to track and help capture more slaves. He eventually broke free of his bonds, though not until he had travelled the breadth of Valeria as a slavers' bloodhound. With the help of a Dwarven crafter Adovax, whom was also enslaved, they escaped their captors and are now rare friends despite racial prejudices. Now he works as a mercenary/bounty hunter for those he feels have a just cause. He has a particular grudge against slavers and those who attempt to subjugate or control others against their free will. He also has a personal quest to retrace his steps from his enslavement and free all those he took part in capturing while under the charge of the slavers. After a brief, but brutal stint in the Hells killing demons and awakening old gods, Bullock is currently in the city of Caymoor looking for clues as to where the Emperors daughter Nautica may have disappeared to. Bullock also has an atypical fascination with dragons and would like to meet more than the few he's bumped into in his travels. He's also heard a rumor of great riches being offered to any who can find the Emperors lost daughter Nautica. Organization:None. Friends/Contacts: Adovax, Arkcodon Martivian, Darian, Korthus, Mite Enemies: Tormus, Sasha(for her percieved betrayal of the adventuring group) Worships: Azeron to guide him on his quest for redemption, and Zel to give him the strength to succeed. Gold/Silver/Copper ''':30500gp, 800sp, 1200cp, homeless and living off the land. '''Treasure:roll of blankets and clothing, several days worth of water, food, and a small cask of wine, a few behir scales and claws(going to make a necklace) ring from behir, Red dragon head from a mature adult red dragon. Magic Items:Large Adamantite Spiked Chain +5 Holy evil outsider bane("Saoirse", made from the chain that held him during his enslavement), Large Mithril Breastplate +10(Max dex 9, Armor check 0, light armor), Trackers Goggles(+10 competence bonus to survival and +5 competence bonus to perception), Cloak of Resistance +5, Ring of protection +7, Ring of Universal elemental immunity/Ring of Regeneration(Owe Adovax for purchase), Belt of Physical perfection +6, Amulet natural armor +5, Trumpet(all creatures except archons within 100 feet of trumpets blast must succeed on a dc 19 fort save or be parylized for 1d4 rounds, dc is cha based. Archon can also command the trumpet to become a +4 greatsword as a free action. Out of the archons hands it is a chunk of useless metal.), Silver ring that makes any item wielded good, plane shift 1 time charge caster level 14. Pale green prism Ioun stone +1 attacks, saves, ability and skill checks | Experience | Category:PC